starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.6.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.6.0 General *'A new Commander, Alarak, has been added to Co-op Missions.' **Alarak is the first commander that is playable on the field while also possessing top-bar menu abilities. **Alarak is an offensive-oriented hero with low survivability on his own, but as the highlord of the Tal’darim, Alarak gladly sacrifices one of his own pawns to keep himself alive. He will always be the last unit to die. **Alarak is available as a standalone purchase for all players. **Three new emoticons are included with Alarak's purchase. **For more information, see our blog. *'A new map, Mist Opportunities, has been added to Co-op Missions.' **Egon Stetmann, stranded on Bel’shir since before the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, needs your help harvesting terrazine gas. Protect his automated Harvesting Bots, as they're the only friends he has left. **For more information, see our blog. *'Custom Mutators' **Players can now create their own customized Co-op Missions challenges! **Select up to 10 mutators to add to each mission. **Custom Mutators mode is only available to pre-made two-player parties. **Commanders must be level 5 or higher to be usable in this mode. **Access this new mode by navigating to Co-op Missions > Custom. **For more information, see our blog. *'A new “Testing” Matchmaker has been added.' **A new section has been added under Multiplayer > Testing and will be available for 1v1 testing whenever new balance changes or new maps are being actively tested. **The Testing matchmaker is unranked and will not affect a player's Ranked MMR. **Clicking the Balance Info button will show the balance changes that are actively being tested. **For more information, see our blog. *The Contender list now only displays players who are eligible for promotion into Grandmaster. *Worker and army unit counts are now displayed when hovering the mouse cursor over the Supply icon in the top-right corner of the in-game UI. Co-op Missions Maps *Destructible Rocks have been added over the Vespene Geysers for the expansions on most Co-op Missions. This will slightly slow the rate of expanding on those maps. Commanders Abathur *Auto cast toggle selection on Brutalisk or Leviathan is now retained through morphing into a Ravager, Guardian, or Devourer. :::Developer Comments: This is a quality of life change which should allow you to turn off the auto cast if you wanted the unit to remain in its upgraded form and keep its Bio Mass stacks. *Bio Mass Bonuses **Attack speed bonus reduced from 2% to 1% per stack. :::Developer Comments: A unit with a lot of Biomass was dealing too much damage as well as generating too much life from life leech. Abathur would often not even need to use the Mend ability. We believe reducing the attack speed bonus slightly can bring Abathur to a more reasonable level, and the Mend ability can be more useful again without changing Abathur’s overall power level. :*Life bonus changed from +5 Life (flat value) to +3% Life (percentage based). :::Developer Comments: Percentage based life increase is more consistent across the different unit types. A Swarm Host with full stacks of Biomass was generating locusts with the same life as an Ultralisk! Raynor *Battlecruisers **Hitpoints increased from 450 to 550. **Energy removed. **Yamato Cannon now has 100 seconds cooldown. :::Developer Comments: Battlecruisers have increased life and no longer have energy. Yamato Cannon is now a cooldown based ability and can be used more often. Vorazun *Vorazun Emergency Recall **It now removes negative status effects and damage over time effects such as Fungal, Irradiate, or Parasitic Bomb, so that the units won't die immediately after being saved. :::Developer Comments: It was not a great experience to recall units to safety then see them die immediately from the negative status effects or damage over time effects. In some cases, recalled units could kill other friendly units as well. :*Cooldown increased to 5 mins. :::Developer Comments: Emergency Recall was designed to allow Vorazun to venture out with cloaked units and have a safety net if they were detected and killed. But the cooldown was so short, so that the units were nearly unkillable in most cases. :*Shadow Guard ::*Cool-up time (that is, the time before an ability becomes available) is now increased to 4 minutes to be in line with other Commander abilities. :::Developer Comments: Most Commander abilities come online around the 4-minute mark. This was not an issue with Vorazun until Mastery Points were released. Starting Spear of Adun energy should still allow players to use the abilities more often without resulting in an instant expansion for both players at the mission start. Editor *'Transform Manipulator (Gizmo) Features' **Object Space has been added. ***Objects can now be rotated, translated and scaled on their own individual axes. ***In Local space, each object moves around the last selected object's axis. **Movable Pivot Mode is now available. ***Allows the pivot for the manipulator to be offset from the object. It can be translated and rotated. ***Switching and toggling through modes can be done through the Tools menu, Manipulator Mode sub-menu. ***Pivots can be reset to the object's origin via the Tools menu, Manipulator Mode sub-menu, Reset Selected Pivot. ***Mode preferences are now saved in the Editor. ***Persists per run of the Editor. *'Transform Manipulator (Gizmo) Improvements' **In the Terrain Editor, you can now toggle snap to grid when using the translate manipulator. Keybinds have been re-enabled when using the translation manipulator. **Gizmos will now be more responsive in the Terrain Editor. **Terrain Editor Translate manipulator now sets the ignore placement requirements flag when performing a Shift + Drag operation. **The Rotation Gizmo now allows for “Ctrl + Left Click” to rotate around the Z axis without grabbing the Gizmo. **Manipulators will now appear on the last selected object for both the Terrain Editor and the Cutscene Editor. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where whispers could fail to be sent with an error message that the recipient was not online. *Fixed multiple issues with Grandmaster where players could have been shown inaccurate ranking information. *Fixed an issue where the Play with a Friend experience bonus would sometimes not be granted. *Fixed an issue where the Score Screen could sometimes display incorrectly. Campaign *'Nova Covert Ops' **In Flashpoint, the Holo Decoy can no longer be loaded into units. **In Flashpoint, units now have proper animations when crossing bridges. **Fixed an issue where low graphic settings could cause textures to disappear in Night Terrors. **Fixed multiple issues with the cutscene of Trouble in Paradise. **In Night Terrors, Spider Mines now show the Adjutant portrait properly. **The description for the Glutton For Punishment achievement now properly mentions that it requires Hard difficulty or higher. **Fixed a display issue with the Banshee's cloaked model when detected. Co-op Missions *'General' **Warp Prism now properly appears in the Protoss Hotkeys menu. **Classic Hotkeys Profile now has the Set Rally Point hotkey as “R”. **Fixed an issue where the mission selection panel could become blank after purchasing a commander. **The Play button for the Weekly Mutation now says Play Mutation. **Enemy Ghosts now use Nuke Strikes when available to attack the bases on Brutal difficulty. **Archons now have consistent animation when cloaked and revealed. *'Commanders' **General ***Kerrigan and Zagara's Spawning Pool now shows Queens properly in the tooltip. ***Fixed a graphical issue that could occur when using Abathur's Biomass ability. ***The Temporal Field mutator now properly slows Heroic units. **Abathur ***Fixed multiple issues with displaying Roach Vile on the Units tab. ***Viper now properly displays the energy regeneration buff on the Biomass tooltip. **Karax ***Shadow Cannons now take priority over Energizers in the subgroup command for Immortal. **Kerrigan ***Fixed an issue where the Leaping Strike ability allowed access to the unpathable areas around the Void Shard. **Raynor ***The Bunker icon in the Units tab now properly updates with the Battle Bunkers upgrade. ***Removed an unintended ability button on the Siege Tank's command card. **Swann ***Fixed an issue where Thors could have a different skin when destroyed. ***Defensive Matrix now does not interact with a unit's base shields. **Vorazun ***Leviathans no longer continue to attack when affected by Time Stop. ***Disruption Web's debuff icon is now displayed in the correct color. *'Maps' **Chain of Ascension ***Fixed multiple issues where unit vision and minimap vision were not properly removed with the Darkness mutator in Chain of Ascension. ***Fixed an issue with the Slayn Elemental's circular pathing when engaging units at spawn. **Temple of the Past ***Fixed multiple issues with placing Toxic Nests in certain locations of the map. **The Vermillion Problem ***Missiles from the Missile Madness mutator will no longer target structures. **Void Thrashing ***Void Thrashers are now properly cloaked by the We Move Unseen mutator. *'Mutators' **Guardian Shield's radius of effect now properly matches its graphic with the Power Overwhelming mutator. **The Speed Freaks mutator now has a proper tooltip description. **Fixed multiple issues with the Micro Transactions mutator. **Fixed an issue with the Blizzard mutator where storm clouds could get stuck in certain map locations. Gameplay and Races *'Zerg' **Queens now start attacking from the maximum attack range. *'Maps' **Units can no longer clip into the ramp railings in the Doraelus Hills. **Mineral patches are now properly placed in the New Gettysburg LE. **Tournament decals are now properly placed at the starting locations in the New Gettysburg LE. **The Map Info panel for Apotheosis LE now properly displays the map description. Arcade *Fixed an issue where the Play and Create Game buttons for Arcade games could be disabled. *Fixed an issue where bookmarked games under My Bookmarks would not be displayed properly. *The correct presence status is now displayed when in an Arcade lobby. User Interface *The middle mouse button can now properly scroll the Co-op Mission selection window. *Fixed an issue with the Silenced icon when a player was offline. *The list of members in Groups and Clans are now properly displayed without extra spacing between the rows. *Removed an unintended tooltip from the League Information panel on the Tournaments screen. *The level up celebration now properly appears for each race when hitting a new level. *Fixed an issue where maps with long names could not be searched for. *The achievement celebration now properly appears after purchasing a Co-op commander. *Fixed an issue where friend names could appear incorrectly. *Fixed an issue with the lighting effects from Artanis's psi-blade on his Landing Screen animation. *The Replay Invite panel now shows its border properly. Editor *Fixed a crash that could occur when selecting the Translation Manipulator and executing Undo on certain Hero models in the Cutscene Editor. *Fixed an issue where the Rotation Gizmo could get extremely large rotation amounts in certain cases. Mac *Fixed an issue where the Rotation Manipulator could fail to loop around the object in the Mac Editor. *Fixed an issue where multiple UI elements could be offset in the Mac Editor. References Blizzard Entertainment. 2016-09-12. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.6.0 Patch Notes. Battle.net. Accessed 2016-09-25. Category:StarCraft II updates